


Pretend We Care About Each Other, If Only For A Moment

by Itssilverbrich



Series: Technoblade Redemption Arcs (or at least a slightly better person) [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AND I WILL MAKE THIS DUMB PIGMAN SEE, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anarchist Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Betrayal, Butterfly Hybrid Niki | Nihachu, DREAM IS THE REASON, Duck Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, EVEN IF I HAVE TO KILL HIM OFF TO DO SO, Floris | Fundy Has Daddy Issues, Floris | Fundy is a Furry, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Fox Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Gen, Good Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Good Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Grandpa Phil Watson, Hybrids, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP Spoilers (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Multiple Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Ram Jschlatt, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Shapeshifter Alexis | Quackity, Sheep Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Temporary Character Death, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Uncle Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot is Floris | Fundy's Parent, Wilbur Soot is Not Okay, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), any of the festivals, correct me if im wrong please, i am not over the festival, thats what he uses right
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itssilverbrich/pseuds/Itssilverbrich
Summary: So, Remember how Mr. Blade said CC! Technoblade would never do any of the things he does to the SBIs in canon to family?I do. And I am self Indulgent and Sad.Technoblade is a warrior, a farmer, and a brother. One of these three occupations is going to get him killed.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & Floris | Fundy, Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu, Floris | Fundy & Phil Watson, Floris | Fundy & Technoblade, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu & Technoblade, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Tommyinnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Technoblade Redemption Arcs (or at least a slightly better person) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111808
Comments: 17
Kudos: 222





	1. I See Trees Of Green, Red Roses Too. I See Them Blossom. (For Me And You)

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I know, I KNOW, this is like super off canon just due to the timeframe but I can't do it man I need happy family dynamic today or I Will Die.

When Technoblade got the letter, stained in dirt and blood, he had already been packed for weeks.    
The man wasn’t stupid. Government never ended well.    
He had sent warnings to Wilbur in the mail and this was the first and only reply he had gotten.    
  
A cry for help.    
  
Once Techno was sure his twin wasn’t dead, he was so telling the fox hybrid I told you so.    
  
  
Tommy had been so excited to see him, a triumphant cry and a small, winged, blonde boy rammed into Techno, knocking the air out of his lungs.    
“Hallo to you too, Tommy,” Techno grumbled, pushing the snickering teen away. He seemed fine, eyes bright, feathers and hair in usual disarray, a little more dirty and with a few new scars but besides that, fine. “I assume, you’re my escort?”   
“Yup! Don’t worry, you’re in excellent hands!” Tommy crowed, wings slightly puffed in pride. “Big Man Tommyinnit will ensure your safe arrival to Pogtopia!”   
“My hero.” Techno shook his head, rolling his eyes.    
In his heart of hearts, Techno was, truthfully, relieved. War does things to people, Techno of all people would know. He didn’t care to know what it could do to his baby brother.    
“Are we going or not? I thought you said World Spawn was close to…. Uh, Manberg?” Techno asked, moving out.    
“L’Manberg,” Tommy corrected hotly. “C’mon, let’s go!”   
Tommy leapt onto his skeleton horse, his bird like legs and talons clicking when they nicked the bone.    
Wilbur was not as happy to see him, barely laughing at Tommy’s dramatic retelling of the ride to their little base.    
His adopted twin seemed really, really tired. Techno wasn’t sure if he should bring it up, if he was even allowed to acknowledge it. Tommy didn’t seem to notice.    
_ It doesn't matter, _ he told himself, shaking his head.  _ I’m here now. I can help. _   
The voices exploded in a chant of  _ Technosupport _ and he barely hid his smile.    
  
The potato farm became a place his brothers came for the little comfort Techno could provide, where Tommy and Tubbo could rant at each other, where Wilbur could pace and fuss over Fundy, his nephew and Wilbur’s son, and Niki.    
He couldn’t offer much but he could offer various potato based comfort food, promises of loyalty, witty commentary, and logic that could trump their panicked emotions. 

But Techno could not give Tommy more time with Tubbo, nor Wilbur Fundy.    
Tommy had become clingy when Tubbo came around, the avian player subconsciously wrapping his baby bird wings around the young sheep player protectively.    
Wilbur desperately tried to reach out to the younger fox player and was pushed away, leaving Techno with the worried young father.    
  
Techno didn’t know much about his nephew, to be fair. He only remembered the baby fox his teenage twin brought home, looking scared before looking determined.    
He remembered hearing Wilbur whisper a promise that he’d always be there for his son. He wouldn’t abandon him, not like Wilbur’s birth father.    
  
Techno wondered if Fundy remembered it too.    
  


There are quite a few points Techno could point and go, “this is where things went wrong,” so many points.   
Perhaps Eret's ever famous but never fully explained betrayal, maybe the moment his two brothers sat down and came up with the name for that little settlement/drug van coverup, Fundy’s disowning of Wilbur, an action that Techno had seen the direct consequences of, his musical twin fallen silent with only a bowl of mash potatoes and an emotionally constipated brother for comfort, or even, if Techno wanted to go that far, the first time Wilbur left home. 

But the point in which they couldn’t go back, at least, in Techno’s eyes, was the festival announcement.    
  
Tommy and Wilbur went out, just to check on Manberg, just to see what’s happening. Techno stayed behind to sharpen their weapons and gather his potatoes.   
  
He should have gone, if only to watch their backs.    
  
Instead Techno watched as Wilbur stumbled in, snickering, almost falling off the steps, Tommy fluttering nervously behind him.    
The chick hopped from one step to the next, Wilbur’s long bushy rust red tail swaying so fast, Techno was surprised Tommy didn’t accidently hop onto it.    
  
Wilbur brushes past Techno with a crazed chuckle that worries the piglin player as his foxy twin vanishes in the ravine.    
Tommy attempts to do the same, wings full of useless, flightless feathers pulled tight to his back, his little talons clicking on the floor.    
Techno grabs his arm with a, “Tommy, wait,” and the younger boy startles and pulls away, as if he’d been struck.    
The two stare at each other for a second.    
“Tommy, what happened out there?” Techno asks quietly, checking Tommy over for injuries, trying to remember if he saw any on Wilbur.    
“Technoblade, I- Wilbur, he, I don’t, We’re not,” Tommy struggled with his words, an uncommon problem for the chick. He let out a nervous chirp, probably on accident, but Techno responds with one of his own.    
It hurts his throat, the muscle not really supposed to make such high pitch sounds but when one’s family is 75% bird and 25% fox, both species who can communicate in squeaks, one learns.    
Tommy relaxed at the high pitched reassurance. The piglin player nudged the younger with his snout, his own species’ way of communicating comfort.    
“Slow down, Tommy, I’m not in a hurry.” Techno said. 

“It’s Wilbur,” Tommy finally said, as if it wasn’t obvious. “Schlatt’s holding a festival and it’s…..making him freak out.”   
A festival? Made sense, cheerful events were good for hiding the crumbling insecurity of the men behind it. What about that could make Wilbur act so strange?   
Tommy refused to speak more on it, only saying that he would take care of it.    
“Tommy,” Techno stopped the chick player again. “You…. You’re not responsible for Wilbur’s mental state.”    
Tommy looks at Techno like he’s crazy and the voices whisper teases and encouragement in equal measure.    
“Or anyone’s, for that matter,” Techno realised Tommy’s arm, embarrassed. Why was reassurance so hard for him? “Just…. Wanted you to know that.”   
He pats Tommy on the shoulder awkwardly, walking past Tommy to where Wilbur had disappeared.    
  
Wilbur is curled on his bed, head in between his knees, tail flicking back and forth. Techno steps in and shuts the door behind him.   
“Wil?” he questions quietly, just in case the fox player didn’t hear the clop of his bare hooves against the floor or the shut of the door.    
Wilbur’s head shoots up and Techno stops, waiting for his twin’s ears to stop being so alert and afraid before sitting next to him.   
“What happened?” Techno asked, eyeing Wilbur. He had seemed almost maniac when he had come in but now, now, Wilbur looked so sad and scared.    
Techno’s hands twitched and the voices snarled in displeasure at Wilbur’s distress and Techno only hoped this was a problem that could be solved with violence.    
“Techno….. I’m, I’m confused,” Wilbur mumbles out after a minute, still curled up. “I thought we were the good guys, that we were doing the right thing but….. What if we’re wrong?”   
Ah. So Wilbur was feeling disillusioned. Fair enough, hearing the person who exiled you and separated you from all your friends were having a party while you were fed only potatoes and whatever wildlife Tommy killed was sure to depress anyone.    
“I mean, we’re toppling a government, a corrupt government at that, that’s not a bad thing,” Techno paused, he wasn’t sure how what he said next would be received. “Doesn’t make us heroes though, nothing- “   
“-good ever happens to heroes. I know,” Wilbur interrupted, the two living with each other long enough to know what the other would say. “But what about villains?”   
“What?”   
“What happens to  _ villains _ , Technoblade?” Wilbur leaned forwards, face desperately earnest. Techno stared, a little concerned.    
“They….. They don’t get happy endings either, Wil,” Techno says and Wilbur droops. “Wilbur, you’ve read as many stories as I have, maybe even more, you know all of this.”   
“I do,” Wilbur murmurs, almost heartbroken sounding, before stopping, turning and staring at Techno. “I do, don’t I?”   
And there’s something about this gaze on him that makes Techno’s skin crawl, like a disease infecting him.    
“Wil?” he questions and Wilbur blinks, the look suddenly gone.    
“Right, right, sorry,” Wilbur shakes his head. “Is that all you wanted to talk to me about? Just checking on Good Ol’ Wilby?”   
There’s a tension in the air, lingering words and revelations left hovering but neither twin has the strength to pull the sentiments down to earth.    
“Just that.”   
  
Techno leaves Wilbur and Tommy in the ravine, promising to come back with so many supplies, that it wouldn’t matter how many people Schlatt had on his side.   
  
**_Techno never should have left._ **   
  
  
Techno’s hands barely shake as the crossbow points at the little lamb (the voices laugh at the pun, despite the situation) led to the slaughter.   
Tubbo stares back, his expression warring between fear and defiance. Techno sees the boy’s communicator buzz and the boy’s eyes glaze over the message and then Tubbo looks at him in  _ relief _ .   
What had Wilbur and/or Tommy said?! Why was Tubbo suddenly so relaxed, Techno had a firework to his face!   
_ Maybe that’s why, _ one particularly loud voice among his choir spoke up.  _ He trusts you. _   
  
Techno had never hated trust more in his life. He needed a plan, some directions, anything, something, please!   
He stalled, waiting for his own message, waiting for someone to tell him what to do.    
Well, more like, if he should do what he’s being told to do.    
Schlatt is screaming for Tubbo’s blood, Niki is screaming in Tubbo’s defense, Tubbo is just waiting, Wilbur and Tommy are somewhere around here with a plan he has no idea of, and even the voices are getting confused.    
Techno had to make a move. Now.    
  
He could’ve shot Tubbo. He would’ve, if not for one key detail; he knew Tubbo.   
Of course he knew Tubbo! The kid grew up alongside Tommy, Tommy boosting about his future wing size while Tubbo awed at his soft feathers.    
Tubbo wasn’t family, not in the way Tommy, Wilbur, and Phil were, but Mr. Sparkles would kill him if Tubbo died by his hands.    
  
  


Techno wheels around and fires into the crowd.

Immediately, things burst into chaos, Quackity and Schlatt both cursing out in alarm, as if surprised the Blade didn’t kill the first thing it was set on, he is more than that, the voices screeching in pure delight, and the horrified, pain filled cries coming from the audience.    
The crossbow does more damage than he expected and Schlatt opens his mouth to scream, only to find a sword embedded in his throat, tossing him off the podium. Quackity follows close behind, weak little duck wings doing nothing to protect him.    
He revels in the chaos, in the bloodshed. An ender pearl shatters next to him and Tommy is behind him.    
The winged boy keeps his distance, knowing how Techno could be in such a blood high state, but frees Tubbo.    
  
Schlatt’s armoured little government cronies are already crawling their way over and Techno turns to them, reigning in the voices for just a moment longer.   
“Go,” he says. “I’ll hold ‘em off.”   
“But, Techno, there’s so many of them!” Tubbo cries, because of course Tubbo recognizes that. The boy was always smarter than people credited him for. It’s a good thing they’re on the same side.    
“Technoblade never dies.” he reassures with a sharp grin, his netherite armour and tusks shining in the midday sun. Tubbo and Tommy both cheer before Tommy pulls his friend closer with one wing, disappearing with the sound of a moving ender pearl.    
  
He turns and he barely recognizes the person facing him with a sword but the voices are at full fever pitch and Techno has to give his family time to get back to safety.    
Their blades meet, enchantments glowing, and Techno prepares for another uphill battle.    
  
He dies to, of all things, a stray arrow, Fundy aiming for a foolish Wilbur and hitting instead a panicking Technoblade.    
  
Doesn’t mean it hurts any less, the arrow’s sharp edge burrowing into his throat, one of his few weak points. He had meant to make a scarf to cover it up or something, adjust his cape maybe.    
He doesn’t have time to let his body realize, no, the arrow is gone and he’s not choking on blood, because Wilbur, the absolute moron, just  _ walked into enemy territory with no armour.  _   
He dashes past a worried Tommy and Tubbo, not even stopping to get a spare pair of armour, hoping no one found his body when he died.    
Wilbur is standing before a revived Jschlatt when Techno finds him, recovered netherite hastily put on. Techno is quick to stand by his side, watching as Niki stands by Wilbur as well. Her fragile butterfly wings are spread, the pattern mimicking fiery explosions of red, white, and blue.    
The fireworks in his crossbow explode in the same colors.    
He’s not entirely all there, catching up from an extremely stressful situation and dying.    
Techno only focuses on keeping Wilbur safe as he argues with the president.    
  
Finally, finally, Wilbur walks away and Niki and Techno follows.    
His hand reaches up and rubs his throat, as if that arrow will still be embedded in there. It was a fluke, an accident, it had been meant for Wilbur. No one probably even noticed he was dead, what with all the other pings on the communicator today.    
So his pride was probably fine. Probably.    
  
Tubbo and Niki reunited in a tearful hug.    
“I’m so glad you’re safe,” she cried joyfully, whipping at her eyes. Her wings fluttered weakly and Tubbo’s long ears flicked up at her voice. “I was so worried.”   
“I’m fine, don’t worry,” he reassured before looking over at Techno. “Wil said he wouldn’t hurt me!”   
Okay, okay, he made the right call.    
Techno had been unsure, with how Wilbur’s eyes lingered on him the whole walk to Pogtopia.    
“Well, Wil is usually right about these things,” Techno shrugs. “Though he’s not right about wearing no armour everywhere he goes.”   
The three laugh and Techno relaxes. Wilbur is standing off to the side.   
“So what’s the plan now, Wil?” Techno questioned, Niki looking like she had the same question.   
“Same plan as before, my dear twin,” Wilbur giggled, like he was a schoolgirl with a crush. “We’re going to blow that stain of a country off the face of the earth.”    
Niki looked horrified.    
Techno stilled.    
  
That…… his twin was as much for chaos as he was for harmony, musician trait aside, but this? This was…. A tad much.    
“I- what?” Techno questioned, taking over where Niki was equally confused and Tommy and Tubbo just looked scared.    
“That’s what you came here for, right? Blood? Chaos? Anarchy? Isn’t that what you’re all about?” Wilbur leaned close to Techno. “Dream has given me enough TNT to make a crater out of a nation and I know you, Technoblade. You have enough supplies to probably do it twice, don’t you?”    
In Techno’s lake base, in a chest, there were seven wither skulls. That was enough for two withers.    
That knowledge plus Wilbur’s sharp grin gave Techno a heavy feeling.    
“I came because you asked, Wilbur,” Techno said carefully. “Chaos and bloodshed was just an added bonus.”    
Wilbur snorted, his tail swishing as he turned.    
“But will you help me blow up Manberg, Technoblade?” he asked.    
The voices were a mixture of cries for blood and concern for Wilbur.    
Maybe blowing this place up would make Wilbur feel better?    
“You know what? Sure,” Techno shrugged, trying to ignore Tommy’s panicked squawks. “I’ve got enough supplies to make a wither, I'm ready whenever.”    
“Excellent.” Wilbur turned back to him, fangs gleaming in the lantern light.    
  
  
Techno watched as Tommy and Tubbo stood with Niki, the sun setting and making the three look…..  _ Heroic. _   
Niki’s face of having the choice between violence and kindness and having kindness and her thin colorful wings, Tommy’s head wreathed in gold, feathered wings outstretched, Tubbo standing tall despite his near execution.    
Techno winced, his mind calling parallels to every story ever told.    
  
Medea, kind and in love, willing to do anything to save her beloved. Theseus, the only one willing to look the Minotaur in the eye and proclaim himself its equal. Pritihous, smart and strong in equal measure.    
  
Technoblade felt the voices whisper in his mind, like ants crawling up his spine.    
  
Medea, forsaken and vengeful. Theseus, exiled and betrayed by his home. Pritihous, forever condemned for wanting what was never his to have. 

  
Legends are lessons, they ring with truth.    
  
He’s still not sure how to prevent this lesson, he’s never been good at things outside of competitions and violence, ask literally anyone.    
But Technoblade would try.    
If not for the three heroes unaware of what a title meant…….   
  
Wilbur darted around the ravine below like a squirrel with rabies, bright red furred tail following him like a flame.    
  
Then for his Orpheus, the man with the world to claim, nothing to lose, and yet filled with doubt.    
  
Technoblade refused to be Cassandra, cursed with visions of doom and the inability to prevent them. He was not a bystander.    
  
Technoblade was not a bystander. 


	2. I've Been Invaded By The Dark (Can't Escape) Trying To Recognize Myself When I Feel I've Been Replaced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it, Tommy. It's now or never. 
> 
> The 16th.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, i am weak, i am spineless, i am pathetic. i see technoblade and i simp, i see greek myth and i go brrrrrrrrr, i am probably undiagnosed for ADHD, I will indulge in the au 
> 
> its my personal headcanon Wilbur knew how Techno would react to them setting up a government and was like, "wither time :)" but thats just a theory. 
> 
> A GAME TH

When Dream surrendered, it was not the first nor the last sign that something was seriously wrong that Technoblade overlooked.    
It was another warning sign to add to the pile, Dream’s betrayal, Quackity and Fundy’s recruitment, the sudden lack of any warmth in the cavern after some event Tommy and Quackity refuse to tell him about, Niki’s birthday, all little things he should have paid more attention to.    
Little things leading up to one ending.   
An ending wrapped in one big bow.   
Wilbur liked it when things ended with a nice bow on top.    
And his twin was nothing if not persistent.    
  
When Dream surrendered, it was Technoblade and his comrades falling one step more into the trap Dream had made from before Technoblade even joined the server. The trap he had made when L’Manberg first arose to independence.    
And really, who could Techno blame for blindly stumbling into Dream’s clutches? He was the oldest, the most experienced, of the three brothers, he should have known, should have pulled them from that edge, done more.    
  
Not to say he didn’t try! The piglin player reminded himself that everytime the voices jeered at him. For every plot to destroy Manberg, L’Manberg, whatever, there were two to save Wilbur. For every piece of TNT Dream lovingly put in Wilbur’s hands, there was a fresh baked potato in the other.    
In the end, that was all Techno could offer. Techno may have already acquired a fair amount of gear and supplies but he was just one man, and what he could offer was nothing like the whispered promises of one admin player.    
  
So, yes, when Dream surrendered and asked them all to follow him, Techno may have relaxed too much, despite his reservations. The voices were satisfied by the swift but no less bloody battle, Wilbur seemed actually much happier, the group had been overjoyed by the vault he had made them, all in all, a good and successful day.   
He was hoping when Phil came on later, he would be happy with Techno and the others. It’d be nice to see the older man again.    
  
If Wilbur was upset about his half drunk former best friend dying from a heart attack, if anyone was, they didn’t show it. Honestly, Technoblade didn’t blame them, JSchlatt had been a true Agammenmon and Wilbur had finally avenged his Iphigenia.    
  


(He ignored the fact that Clytemnestra was slain for her vengeance.)  
  
The group was nothing but triumphant laughs and familiar jokes and Wilbur smiled in a way Techno hadn’t seen in years.  
Chat was satisfied and relieved as well, they had worried for Wilbur almost as much as he had. It was good to see his twin finally happy again.  
  
(Did you know, usually, before people commit sucide, they seem okay again? They give gifts and enjoy time with loved ones, they smile and laugh, as if all their burdens are gone. In a way, they are.   
After all.  
What concerns a dead man?)  
  
They were setting up a government. Right there, right in front of him, wearing the gear he had practically broken his back for, setting up the one thing he asked them not to.   
Which. He’s not sure why he is surprised. Wilbur’s mental stability aside, government was always a topic in Pogtopia, whispers of who or who will not be president. It still stings though, to see them playing hot potato with the country’s leadership wearing the number one anarchist’s hard earned gear.   
  
He grits his teeth as Tubbo finishes up his speech and debates for a second, just for a second, showing them what happens when you don’t listen to Technoblade.   
Techno grounds himself with reassurances that his younger brother’s best friend, he’s better than that, better than those who persecuted and scorned Technoblade and all those like him. He’s a hybrid as well, after all, raised by the Captain Sparkles.   
  
(Pirithous was a king. Pirithous was greedy, the voices whispered, equal parts concerned for the boy and eager for his blood to be split for this betrayal.)   
  
Techno, in another life, may have given into the cries, his own thoughts joining in with the chorus as he laid Tubbo low, as he tore through the last dangling threads of brotherhood, betraying them for every inch they used and betrayed him.   
But in this reality, he sees the little lamb beam at his feathered friend, sees betrayals and broken friendships put to rest, feels Dream’s eyes on him expectantly, _what is he looking for_ , and swallows his pride.   
Techno’s communicator buzzes and it’s that clingy admin again.  
 _I never thought I’d see the day you bow to Tommyinnit,_ the message mocks in a tone of concern, clearly sent when the presidential crown was passed to the chick. _Team Chaos?_  
It’s a reference, a call back, to when the plan for Manberg was devastation and Wilbur had Dream’s backing. It’s a whisper in Techno’s ear, the masked player’s voice overly charming and friendly. It reminds Techno of swallowing a handful of sugar one time and how sick he felt once he forced it down his throat.   
_No._ Techno types out the two letters with as much care as if he was doing his taxes, turning his attention back to the celebration.  
He feels Dream’s eyes burn through his armour, like fireworks.   
  
(Dream is not a god, no, he is not one. He is three in one. He is bright and shining Apollo, bringer of day and breaker of hearts, those who he pursued met with tragedy. He is Zeus, hypocrite and king, killer and creator of monsters and heroes alike, sticking his nose where he wasn’t wanted or belonged and making everything worse. He is Hera, rebuked and forsaken, tossed aside for another, villainized by the world and by herself, twisting children to fit her needs.   
He is a god in the greek sense, in which he is a reflection of the world’s sins and, oh, the devil is at home on the Dream SMP.)   
  
Technoblade huffs as Tubbo finally gets off the stage, walking over to Tommy. The chick grins at him with eager blue eyes and Techno softens before he can stop himself, swallowing his government hating comments down for a later date.   
“We did it!” Tommy says to him, as if he himself can’t believe it. “We won back L’Manberg!”   
  
(Theseus is given a sword and a guiding thread by Adriadne. Theseus slays the Minotaur. Theseus saves his men and celebrates. Theseus, his men, and Adriadne leave. Ariadne is left on an island. Theseus leaves Ariadne. Theseus leaves.)   
  
Techno huffs and noogies the youngest member of his sounder, who only squawks in protest. Tubbo sets up his cabinet in the corner of the piglin player’s eye. He pretends he doesn’t care.   
  
“Have you seen Wil?” Tommy asks, weaseling out of Techno’s grasp. Techno frowns, realizing he hadn’t seen the other since Tubbo left the stage. “He told me he’d be right back.”  
Techno freezes but quickly recovers, unwilling to show even his family, especially his family, his fear.   
“He probably went to go monologue in Pogtopia one last time,” Techno jokes, acting casual. “Finishing up some big character arc about perseverance and staying strong for those you love and all of that.”   
Tommy laughs and nods.   
“Yeah, probably, that melodramatic son of a bi-” he’s interrupted by a distant “Language!” but stops and looks in the direction of the ravine hideout. “I should go get him-”  
“No,” Techno says. “You stay here, _Mr. Vice President_. I’ll go grab Wil. I needed to check on the potato farm today, didn’t get to do it before the battle.”

If Tommy doesn’t believe him, he doesn’t show it, wings and chest puffing in pride, and Techno applauds himself for not saying the title with the disgust he believed it deserved.    
“Hey, I’m not Vice yet! I still got some things to do, remember?” the boy protests, as bashful as Tommyinnit can get. “But I should help clean up. Make sure to bring Wilbur back quickly, alright? We got a lot of work to do!”   
  
Wilbur is not in Pogtopia. Technoblade checks, a glance from the stairs into the button filled ravine, watching the lights die before turning and leaving, somehow already knowing where his twin was now.    
If Wilbur had been down in that colder than the Soul Valleys ravine, he would have known. Even on Wilbur’s darkest days, where his form was more like his namesake than usual, clinging to the walls, a haunting melody and laugh hanging overhead, Wilbur had a presence. He smelled of gunpowder and earth and sounded like the last crowings of a dying songbird.    
Even Fundy’s return and reveal to be a spy did little to improve that.    
  
So, no, Pogtopia did not hold Wilbur Soot’s wandering spirit. That honor belonged to……..   
  
  
The room was small and into the walls, lyrics were scratched, familiar lyrics, lyrics he had heard sung both in joy and despair.    
Wilbur stood before a button, tail swishing back and forth, almost as he was excited,  _ eager _ , to destroy all of his own hard work, of their little brother's hard work.    
He was talking, monologuing, an unseen audience begging. For what, Techno could not tell you. All he knew was the voices were oddly quiet as he stepped into the room, almost as if they were as horrified as he was.    
“Wil?” Techno let slip before he could stop himself and Wilbur turned.    
  
(Orpheus turned, just as his head reached sunlight, just before it could reach Eurydice. Eurydice melted away before his eyes, leaving him as alone as he had feared he was from the beginning.)   
  
Wilbur no longer looks happy and content, he looks maniac and ecstatic, as if destruction was what he was born to do. Maybe it was. Maybe it was only a matter of time.   
_ Maybe it was never meant to be. _ _   
_ _   
_ “Techno?” Wilbur questions before he brightens once more. “Technoblade! Oh, you’re just in time!”   
Techno’s twin stalks towards him, looking every bit the predator he was, pulling Technoblade deeper into the room. Techno almost yanks his arm away, almost runs back to his own base and takes a very long nap but he resists, a low grunt escaping his throat.    
Wilbur puts both hands on Techno’s shoulder as they both stare at the Button. Techno swallows around a dynamite shaped lump in his throat.    
“Fascinating, isn’t it?” Wilbur whispers and Techno’s pink ear twitches as his breath brushes against it. “Such a small thing triggering such a big reaction? It almost seems impossible.”    
Wilbur releases Techno and stands besides him, hand grazing the wooden activator. Techno nearly lets free a panicked squeal but reigns himself in.   
Wilbur retracts his hand, suddenly looking like he was going to cry.    
“I don’t even know if I should or if I even want to anymore,” he whispers, a quiet admission, a truth from one brother to another. “But I have to. I said I would, so I have to. Chevto’s Gun. I have to, Techno.”   
“You don’t have to do anything, Wilbur,” Techno responds, turning to his twin. “You are one of the strongest people I know. If you don’t want to do anything, there is no force on this or any server that could make you.”   
“You don’t understand,” Wilbur says sorrowfully. “It’s not my L’Manberg anymore, it’s not my symphony anymore, it’s gone, maybe Eret was right, maybe, maybe-”   
He does not finish the quote. To do so was the final bow and Wilbur Soot did not bow out early, at least, not by any choice but his own.    
“Wilbur, it never really was yours,” Techno says and winces when Wilbur crumbles at the words. “But that doesn’t mean you don’t have a part in it. One composer can write a song but it takes an orchestra, a chorus, to play.”    
“I’ll just come back later,” Wilbur says, nearing tears. It tears at Techno’s heart, seeing his twin lose his spark, his tail now limp and lifeless. “I always come back here. Techno, what if I come back and I can’t stop myself?”   
“Then I’ll do it,” Techno says and when Wilbur looks up at him, he almost feels like he just made a mistake. “Wilbur, you’re my brother and I love you. If you need help, if you need someone to tell you to stop, I’ll be here for you.”   
The two stand in that small room before Wilbur lets free a shuddering sigh, seeming to almost collapse under the weight of his sorrows. Techno takes a step forward to catch him but keeps a careful distance now.    
“Can I get a hug?” Wilbur asks quietly and stops Techno when he steps forward. “Without armour.”    
Techno blinks but huffs, his carefully grinded netherite armour disappearing. Defenseless, Technoblade opened his arms to his twin, willing to ignore his hatred of physical touch in favor of comforting his clearly emotionally unstable twin for a few seconds.    
Wilbur wraps arms around Techno and buries his face in the fluff of Techno’s cape, muffling his hiccups and sobs coming from the shaking fox player.    
“I don’t deserve you,” Wilbur sobs after a moment, the two now kneeling on the floor. “I don’t deserve any of you. Any of this.”   
“You don’t really get a choice on that, buddy,” Techno chuckles humorlessly. “Because I think you deserve to feel happy. To be safe. You’re not a bad person.”    
Wilbur is quiet, his sobs and hiccups fading. His twin had always been a loud (and ugly) crier. It was how Techno knew when he was faking or not.    
“Then you must not know me at all.” Wilbur whispers tearfully into his ear and then there’s a sword piercing Techno’s insides.    
It’s a diamond sword so at the very least, it’s not from the vault, Techno thinks distantly, the pain in his gut seeming to be filling him and yet leaving all at once. Wilbur still wasn’t used to killing, otherwise, he probably would have stabbed him somewhere more fatal than one of his lungs, making Techno choke on his own blood. He didn’t want to think Wilbur made it this painful on purpose.    
The taste of blood in his mouth and the whispered apologies were familiar, even if it wasn’t in the right order. Techno’s arms lost the tight grip they had had on Wilbur and his eyes dim, dead weight supported by a corpse.    
  
When he didn’t poof away instantly, the guilt rose.    
_ How selfish, to steal his brother’s lives like this, he just wanted to help, he trusted you, he took off his armour because he trusted you, why would you do that to him, why, why, we’re the bad guys, bad guys don’t have twins who apparently will overlook their beliefs for their siblings, we set him up on purpose and he told us he loved us, he was lying, they’re all lying, they’re all going to betray you.  _ _   
_ “Wil?” came yet another familiar voice and Wilbur almost screamed and/or cried from this second interruption.    
His breath catches as he meets the horrified eyes of his father.    
“What have you done?” Philza whispers, eyes on the bloody sword in his son’s grip.    
Wilbur smiles but he is not happy.   
  
Once again, Techno wastes no time being dead, no time to allow his body to calm down in that void, no time to realize blood is not filling up his lungs and flavoring his mouth copper, no time, no time at all, because Philza just joined the game and  _ Dream just killed Tubbo _ .   
  
The message shows up in standard white and not fatal red, not like his death message, so he comforts himself in the fact it was not one of Tubbo’s last two lives as he grabs some supplies left in the vault.    
Carl lets out a whinny when Techno jumps on the horse’s back, used to Techno warning the horse before getting on, but moves with haste that makes Techno glad he spent the time he did with the horses.    
When he arrives back in L’Manberg, it is to a bloodbath. Tommy is swearing a storm, outspread wings protecting a newly respawned Tubbo from an annoyed BadBoyHalo. The former Manberg side darts around, Techno’s fellow rebels attempting to escape before being dragged back by the enemy. It doesn’t make sense until Dream’s mocking warning and Wilbur’s Button click in his head and suddenly Technoblade is terrified.    
“Tommy!” the warrior cries, drawing his younger brother attention. “It’s Wilbur! He’s the t-”   
He does not need Tommy’s gasp of horror before a warning to know someone is behind him and he twirls around to block  _ Nightmare  _ with the netherite sword he had made for a rainy day. Dream looms over him and Techno swears he must be a shapeshifter of some kind in order to fluctuate his height like this.   
“So no Team Chaos?” Dream says casually, like he just didn’t try to separate Techno’s head from his shoulders. Techno doesn’t respond beyond a dismissive grunt, a well placed kick bowling over the admin and leaving a dirty hoof print on the other’s chestplate.    
  
Techno jumps into the fray, scanning for one person in particular.    
Quackity leaps around the crowd, avoiding the blade and the hands of all his pursuers, shifting into a number of animals and the occasional person, but sticking mainly to his totally normal human look, complete with soft looking, duck wings. He yelps when Techno’s hand finds purchase on the back of the other’s jacket.    
  
Quackity stares down at the reigns in his hands before back up at Technoblade.    
“You want me to do what?” Quackity squawks and Technoblade rolls his eyes.    
“Take Carl and grab everyone on our side you can,” Techno repeats, slower so it might actually stick in the other’s painfully small skull. “Niki, Fundy, Eret, everyone you can get to follow you. Head back to my base, I’ll meet up with you all soon.”   
“I just-” Quackity stutters. “Why me?”   
“Everyone likes you better than me, they’ll follow you.” Techno states it as if it is fact, which it was.    
Quackity frowns but nods, finally getting on Carl.    
The piglin player squints at the sun at the two in front of him, horse and man almost melding into one before his eyes.    
  
( Bellerophon defeated the Chimera, a beast made of a lion’s head, a goat’s body, and a serpent’s tail. Bellerophon tamed the pegasus. Bellerophon fell after struggling, fighting, flying, in a desperate attempt to join the gods.    
Did he want power or did he want to be loved?    
For the gods, it is hard to tell the difference.)   
  
“Get going!” Techno shouts, turning away.    
“Does this mean you’ll go on a date with me?” Quackity says cheekily.    
Techno shoots a deadpan stare over his shoulder.    
“Just kidding! Just kidding!” Quackity laughs nervously and then he is gone, a mixture of curses of english and spanish as he tracks down his comrades.    
  
Tubbo and Tommy stand back, swords drawn, expressions kept to that furious blank many a frightened soldier share.    
It gives way to surprise and then relief as Techno carves his way to them, whooshing them away to a retreat with a flourish of his robe.    
“Are you two alright?” Techno asks, trying not to physically grab the two in his hands and check them over for injuries.    
Tommy is leaning and favoring one side over the other, wincing when he stands on his left leg for too long but nods. Tubbo’s hands are shaking and he has a distant look in his eyes but he also nods.    
“What about you?” Tommy asks.    
“Yeah! The death message said…..” Tubbo trails off. Technoblade knows what it says. It’s one of the concrete thoughts in his head, probably helped by Chat repeating it in disbelief.    
  
_ Technoblade was slain by Wilbur Soot.  _ _   
_ _   
_ “I’m fine,” Technoblade responds curtly and, at the moment, it is true. He doesn’t have time to realize the implications of that statement, of his sudden mortality, of the brutal betrayal and violation of trust, not now when he’s running on a mixture of adrenaline, bloodlust, and a probably unhealthy amount of potions. “We have to head back to my base, it’ll be safe there.”   
“Safe from what?” Tubbo questions.    
Techno goes to answer but his chat suddenly raises to a fever pitch, all screaming to look out.    
  
_ It was never meant to be. _   
  
The ground rumbles and it shakes and it opens with a series of  _ KABOOM  _ and  _ CRACK _ . Technoblade throws his body over the two younger, pulling them close to shield them from falling debris. The world ends for ten minutes before the noises and shaking stops.    
He hears Dream’s triumphant laugh and Niki’s shrill cry of horror and looks up.    
  
L’Manberg is a crater and both boys in his arms gasp at the sight of familiar shops and buildings, torn open by the explosion of a broken man.    
All eyes turn to the podium, also destroyed and revealing what remains of the Button Room.    
Techno sees Wilbur, arms outstretched and mouth open with a declaration, but his ears are ringing, he can’t hear it.    
He sees Phil, mouth open in shock, before wheeling on his son.    
Wilbur’s energy dispaits, reminding him of Wilbur moments before….   
  
_ Techno tastes copper. _   
  


Wilbur, now speaking at a volume no one can hear, tosses his sword to Phil. Phil, picking it up, backs away, as if he is the one being threatened.    
Techno can see Niki whisper something behind her hands.    
Wilbur screams something at Phil and Phil shouts something back. Both are crying.   
He sees Tommy’s mouth move as he pushes out of Techno’s arms.    
Techno sees Wilbur motion to the group, motion to  _ him _ , and then to the sword.    
Phil turns to look at his audience. Something in his gaze hardens and his big black wings straighten up.    
Techno goes to say something, anything.    
He blinks.    
When he opens his eyes, Wilbur and Phil are on the floor, holding onto each other and there is the glint of diamond poking of Wilbur’s back.    
Techno distantly hears Tommy and Niki screaming.    
Techno…… feels nothing.    
  
He blinks and he’s fighting again, Dream bearing down on him. He might go on vacation after this, he thinks, the voices a distant roar in his ears as he remains in a defensive position, giving Tubbo time to put distance between himself and the vicious admin player.    
If Dream is saying anything, Techno can’t tell, moving through the battlefield with the same efficiency as if he were present mentally.    
He sees wings and Phil is beside him, just as deadly as Techno. The diamond sword in Phil’s grip still has blood on it and Techno wonders how much is his and how much is Wilbur’s.    
  
It takes a lot to drive off Dream, a threat of Withers set on Dream SMP lands making the man hesitate on his assault.    
When Dream leaves, the others slump with relief. The only three still tense are Tommy, Phil, and himself.    
If Tommy wants to scream and curse out Phil for the murder of Wilbur, he is too tired for it. Techno understands.    
  
He’s tired too.    
  
The others retreat to Pogtopia or what remains of their homes and Techno leads Phil to his base.    
Carl is in his pen, Quackity thankfully not having stolen it again, and neighs softly as the two approach, Phil looking near comatose.    
Techno gently pats Carl’s soft nose before pushing Phil into the water elevator.    
He follows in a second later. Phil is sat cross on the floor.   
Techno carefully steps around him.   
Techno needed to hurry and put away his things, he was like two minutes away from crashing.    
“Hey, did you happen to grab my stuff?” he called out to Phil. The man was still sitting on the floor, bloody sword in hand.    
“....Yeah.” his father croaked out.    
“Good, good, it took me forever to grind for it, I’d hate to lose it.” Techno nodded, placing the remaining items in the proper chests. Potions with potions, blocks with blocks, weapons with weapons.    
“.....I didn’t mean to.”    
“What was that, Phil?” Techno asked, turning to Philza. The older man looked up, fresh tears streaming down his face.    
“I didn’t mean to kill him.” Phil cried softly.    
  
( Phaethon was mocked, Phaethon was sure of his father’s identity. Helios, his father, promised him anything as proof of his heritage. Phaethon asked to drive the sun.    
Helios gave him the reins.    
Phaethon went too high and then too low, scorching the earth.    
Phaethon was struck down, for the danger he placed upon the beings of earth.   
Helios mourned.)   
  
Techno let out a sigh and knelt before his father, gently removing the diamond sword from Phil’s grasp.    
“He begged me to,” sobbed Phil. “Told me he had done all he needed to, that a merciful death by my hands was already more than he deserved. He killed you. He mocked Tubbo. He wasn’t, he wasn’t my son anymore. I don’t know who I killed up there, Techno, but I swear to the gods, I didn’t mean to.”   
“I know.” Techno said quietly, unable to offer more than an ear. He had a feeling if he went for a hug right now, all he would be able to taste is copper.    
  
( _ Trust no one, trust nothing, _ the voices cried in a mixture of concern and mockery.  _ You are alone and you will die alone. Just like Wilbur. It’s better this way. _ )   
  
It’s better this way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quackity is such a good character on the SMP and I wish I could've written him the way he deserved but i had not the inspiration nor the time so take this little nugget of characterization and go to bed  
> for a dude who seems to mostly stick to sex jokes, his character is like hella well written, like what the heck  
> i want him and Technoblade to be friends  
> honestly i want Technoblade to be friends with lots of people  
> i just think he deserves friends!


	3. I Don't Want To Be You Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade settles outside of L'Manberg and DSMP territory. He reconnects with his nephew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, if i got the timeline for the beginning of Tubbo's presidency wrong, no i didnt <3  
> Full respect to Eret but I blame them for the morally challenging atmosphere the Dream SMP has had ever since her betrayal. He did pop off with the strawberry dress and boots though. 
> 
> Less greek metaphors this time, Techno's been shocked into reality in a way but it's not enough to save it all  
> Also, unsure if this was clear before but the fireworks on Niki's wings is a sign of a loss of her life via Fireworks. 
> 
> Also, Technodad(ish) is on the horizon because I wake up everyday and decide to indulge myself, love you

The cold has been Techno’s enemy and his friend.    
The Arctic Empire was one of the first places he dared to call his own, the frigid palace giving way to nights of laughter and huddled warmth with friends.   
Pogtopia had always been cold, a chill settling in the piglin player’s bones no matter how many furnaces he got running.    
The home he builds far from L’Manberg ( _ far from his twin’s grave _ ) is cold in the older sense, Carl huffing out the window, zombie villagers grumbling in the basement, Fool and Hubert having some sort of argument in their own language, Edward sleeping in his boat.    
Retirement is as peaceful and relaxing as Technoblade expected.    
  
The others had been confused as to why he was moving out so far, especially Tommy.   
“Why are you leaving?!” the chick squawked out, wings flared up. “What’s so bad about L’Manberg?”   
“Tommy, I’m not a big fan of government,” Techno huffed, ruffling the mixture of feathers and hair on his younger ( _ only _ ) brother’s head. “And if I stay here, I know I’m gonna start some trouble with yours. Besides, I’m not too far.”   
“Yeah, not so far out that Phil has to have a compass to follow you!” Tommy retorts, pushing Techno’s hands away. The younger boy frowns, suddenly looking painfully vulnerable. “You’re going to at least let me visit, right?”   
Techno’s heart aches but he refuses to let it show, cries of  _ Technosoft _ and  _ awww Baby Bird Innit _ enough to keep him cool.   
“I’ll visit you,” Techno corrects. “Knowing you, you’d forget to dress properly and catch a cold. Phil would have my head.”    
“You bet I would!” the vulture player laughed out, as if the very mention of his name summoned him. “But it won’t be necessary because I’m going to keep an eye on you.”   
“Phiiiiiiiiiiiil.” Tommy whined, wings drooping.    
“Don’t you ‘Phil’ me, young man,” retorted Phil. “If you’re going to fight Dream, you aren’t going to do it without proper back up.”    
“You plan to fight Dream?” Techno questions, burying the concern in his voice.    
“He has my discs, Techno,” Tommy said, quietly, softly, and Techno decided the discs must be more important than he thought. “He’s taken so much, I can’t let him keep that.”   
Even if Techno had disagreed, he wouldn’t have admitted it.    
  
Phil was the only one given a compass, even though his invitation was extended to all his former comrades. They parted on pleasant terms and it never hurt to have a few allies.    
Fundy showed up one day, shaking with rage and tears in his eyes, dragging a shade of  _ Wilbur Soot _ behind him.   
Technoblade, if he was honest, and he wasn’t, was nowhere close over his twin’s death. No one was, truly. It hadn’t even been a week, of course, the man was barely even laid to rest.    
  
Truly, Techno applauded himself for not kicking Ghostbur, as he insisted on being called, out the minute he saw him. In the end, Techno emphasized with his fox tailed nephew.    
  
(Orestes, son of Clytemnestra and Agamemnon. A symbol of purity and madness. only two consistencies in his stories; shed family blood and the gods sticking their hands where they do not belong. Truly, the boy took after his mother.)    
  
Truly, he did, the pain of suddenly realizing your perfect father was only human, it was something Techno was getting a painful reminder of right now.    
But why did Fundy have to leave the ghost with him?    
  
“Your house is so nice!” Ghostbur chattered, his bare feet a few inches off the ground as he floated around. “Did you build it yourself?”   
“Saw some blueprints,” Techno shrugged, sorting his chests pointlessly (like most things he did on this server) as they spoke. “Figured if I was gonna do this retirement thing that I was gonna do this right.”   
Ghostbur hummed in response, fingers tracing the paintings in the air.    
“So who knows about, uh,” Techno motioned to Ghostbur, to his completely white eyes, to the blue stain on his baby yellow sweater, to the bit of blue dripping out of his mouth, to the way Techno could almost see through him. “This?”   
“Oh? Oh!” Ghostbur startled, almost as if he had forgotten. “Uh, Tommy, Fundy, Tubbo, Phil, Dream, a random fish I saw in a pond, a fox I ran into, some butterflies, a pig-”   
“Okay, thank you,” Techno interrupted. “So Tommy and Phil already know?”    
“Mhm!” the ghostly fox player nodded, beaming. “First people I spoke to when I woke up a week or so ago!”   
“Okay,” Techno sighed with mild relief. “Okay, good.”   
At least, he wasn’t going to have to tell them Wilbur came back as some happy go lucky ghost. That was not a conversation he was not equipped for, if any.    
Ghostbur turned, smiling, and then stopped, eyes glued to Techno’s neck.   
“How did you get a Lifescar?” he asks, sounding less than chipper for the first time in the 2 and half hours he had been there with Fundy before the fox left.    
Techno’s hand goes up to his neck, suddenly realizing the ascot he had taken to wearing after his first death was absent. He hadn’t been expecting company and living in mostly isolation was enough to make him safe to go without it.    
There was a scar on his neck, the remnant of one of his oh so precious three lives gone. It was small, barely the size of a penny but the dark red of it could draw attention to just as easily.    
Where most others showed their Lifescars with pride, a sign of battles waged and wars won for a noble cause, he hid his and he knew Tommy did the same.    
  
Afterall, what was noble about failing to the point of death?    
  
“During the rebellion,” he said with a shrug. “Fundy got a lucky shot.”   
“Rebellion? Why would Fundy be shooting at you?” Ghostbur questioned, looking more confused. “We’re family, we shouldn’t hurt each other!”   
“What do you mean? You know, the rebellion? After you lost the election to JSchlatt? The guy you wanted dead? The whole reason you asked me to come here?” Techno replied instead of saying,  _ then why did you hurt us? _   
“B-But I won the election! I remember that! Why would I want my best friend dead?!” Ghostbur looked more and more distressed with every word.    
“Wilbur, you guys weren’t friends anymore, he exiled you and Tommy and….. And then you blew up L’Manberg,” Techno frowned, taking a cautious step back. “Don’t you remember?”   
“No. No, I don’t and I don’t want to!” wailed Ghostbur and the blue stain on his sweater grew, dripping off of the spirit and onto Techno’s floor. “Why would I do that? That couldn’t have been me!”    
  
The blue was blood. The realization hit Techno like a truck, watching Ghostbur’s mouth fill with the substance and a small puddle grow under Ghostbur. That was blood from when Phil killed Wilbur, killed his twin, on  _ the same blade Wilbur killed him.  _   
“Well, it wasn’t you, was it?” Techno’s mouth moves ahead of his mind. “Not the you I know, anyway.”   
“.....yeah…” Ghostbur blinks and the blue,  _ the blood, _ is gone as if it never was there. “Yeah! It was….. It was Alivebur, not me!”   
“Huh?” Techno says because, hey, not what he meant at all.    
“Thanks, Techno!” Ghostbur beams. “Everyone’s been confused on how to treat me lately but you’ve always known me best! You’re the best twin ever!”   
The spirit hugs Techno  _ and a blade pierces his lung and his mouth fills with blood and he dies and Wilbur dies and Phil is crying and Tommy is crying and he saw this coming, he saw all this coming and he did nothing, he did nothing, there is blood staining his shirt  _ and pulls away with a grin, floating out the door, humming a familiar tune.    
  
Techno can’t breath. What is wrong with him? All Ghostbur did was give him a hug, why couldn’t he breath?    
_ Copper, Copper, all he could taste was copper and he didn’t know if it was his own or someone else’s.  _ _   
_ There’s a hand on his shoulder and he can see a long furry tail, whipping back and forth.    
_ Wilbur. _ _   
_ The voices scream in panic as he pulls free his trusty sword and throws himself to his feet, sword ready to cut through-   
The voices scream that is not Wilbur and Techno is barely able to shift the sword’s edge to right next to the person.    
  
The fog clears and Techno watches a small trickle of blood drip down Fundy’s face, the fox hybrid looking terrified.    
“Oh,” Techno says because he does not know what else to say, easing out of the defensive position. “Sorry, I thought you were….. Someone else. Ghostbur left, if you’re looking for him.”   
“Actually I came to check on you. Figured maybe making you unexpectedly watch the ghost of your twin brother was not that cool of a, uh, move,” Fundy motioned to the light scratch on his face, wiping the blood off. “Guess I was right.”   
“Aha, yeah…. Turns, uh, turns out getting killed by your twin brother and then being confronted with his amnesiac ghost doesn’t do great things for your psyche, ha.” Techno laughs a little but stops when Fundy doesn’t laugh as well.    
  
They stare at each other quietly before Techno turns, moving over to his newly furnished shelves in the kitchen _. _ _   
_ “Do you want some tea?” Techno asked. “I’ve only got green tea but I’m planning on getting more from out-of-server.”   
“Tea would be great, thank you,” Fundy said, almost puzzled, before sitting down slowly on Techno’s sky blue couch. “So, what, is this like your retirement?”   
“Hm,” Techno discarded his new, thick, blue cloak, leaning it on a kitchen chair, his crown rested on the table. His armour remained on, however, being Wilbur’s son did not guarantee trust nor loyalty. “I suppose so. Hadn’t really thought of it as such.”   
“Really? No more fighting? No more grinding, no more training, no more…” Fundy seems to struggle for a second on what else could be connected with fighting before landing on- “...Revenge?”   
  
And that, that stuns Techno for a second, hooved hands halting in their motion of filling the kettle.    
  
(The truth is he had considered revenge. But against whom? Who could he blame for becoming a half of a permanently incomplete whole, who could he pierce with a sword and call it justice?    
He could not blame Wilbur or Philza, both were too dear to him and any lingering anger had simmered down to distrust and hurt.    
He could blame Dream and he did, he did, Techno’s red eyes boring into Dream’s mask as he left L’Manberg at last.    
But in this world, Dream, Dream was a god. Yes, his power was that of the server’s, yes, Techno had beaten him before for fun, yes, in reality, Dream was actually rather pathetic.    
But Dream had something that Techno couldn’t risk, not in this world where he actually cherished it; his family.    
So, no, Techno was left with distrust, hurt, guilt, and a rage that could not be satisfied with blood. 

Cassandra had been dealt much abuse and lost so much. Cassandra could have never avenged herself on the gods who toyed with her world.    
In the end, she was killed, for someone else’s justice.   
There was only so much history Techno was willing to repeat.) _   
_   
“No revenge,” Techno finally said, ignoring the way the kettle had overflowed and spilt water over his hands and into the sink. “But the grind is forever. Just because I’m not stabbing nerds doesn’t mean I’m not gonna be ready. I’m, uh, not really the peaceful type.”   
The voices chime in agreement, mutterings of ‘Skull for the Skull Throne’ and ‘Blood for the Blood God’ bouncing around his head.    
  
Fundy hums in acknowledgement as the piglin hybrid places the kettle on the stove, joining the fox hybrid on the couch.   
“How’s L’Manberg?” Techno asks but everyone knows that he’s really asking is,  _ How is Tommy and Tubbo and Phil? _   
“It’s going fine, Tubbo’s been going crazy over some new treaties and policies, Tommy hit it off with a new kid, and Phil and I have been hanging out!” Fundy brightens at the end of his sentence. “It’s crazy, I thought I’d never get along with my grandpa but things are going great.”   
Techno hums, nodding. To Fundy, it looks almost dismissive but Techno is genuinely happy for the two of them. Phil needed a distraction and, if acting like some old man more than usual did the trick, Techno wasn’t complaining.   
“Good, good, that’s good.” Techno adds on.    
The kettle suddenly whistles and both hybrids jump, momentarily moving for either their weapons or the door before stopping. The kettle screeches on and the two chuckle at each other’s actions.    
Techno finally rises, removing the kettle from the stove. He gets out two cups, one with little pigs on it and the other, little crowns. The smell is subtle but comforting, reminders of cold mornings and warm wings and hot mugs.    
Fundy accepts the crowned mug with a murmur of thanks, Techno taking his spot back on the couch.    
They sit like that for a minute, sipping tea and listening to the wind blow outside.    
“So, uh.. Is Ghostbur a recent thing?” Techno finally asked.    
“Oh, yeah, he popped up like a week ago,” Fundy replied, staring into his mug. “Again, sorry for shoving him on you, I just…”   
  
Fundy frowned, worrying his lip with his sharp canines, and if Techno knew Fundy’s father, he knew there was a serious possibility of Fundy cutting his lip, so he snorted loud enough to get Fundy’s attention.   
“I get it,” Techno reassured. “You’re free to toss Wilbur on me but I’d like a bit of a heads up first.”    
He reaches for his neck, frowning as he remembers Ghostbur and his own reaction to the small Lifescar on it. Luckily, Fundy seemed too deep in his own head to notice the mark.    
The fox hybrid’s hands shook and Techno was reminded of a fox kit tailing after Techno’s twin, face buried in handfuls of cloth he could grasp, small hands slightly shaking.    
“I know it must be hard, having your family ripped away from you like that, so if leaving Ghostbur with me helps, I’m fine with it.” Techno added.    
“I just-” Fundy stops for a second before continuing, frowning. “He said he did for me, you know?”   
  
Ah. Yes, Technoblade did know. A lot of Wilbur’s writing was split on three subjects; L’Manberg, Tommy and Tubbo’s adventures, and Fundy.    
At least two sentences per letter squealed about the younger fox hybrid.    
Techno nodded and hummed.    
“He said he built L’Manberg and the walls to keep me safe,” Fundy went on. “But I betrayed him by destroying the flag and the walls so I guess it’s fair he finished the job.”    
“Hm,” Techno shrugged. “It’s not fair but at least you don’t entirely hate him, I guess.”   
“.....I don’t know what I feel about him.” Fundy responded in a whisper.    
Techno looked up at the fox hybrid, his bright orange tail and ears drooped in dismay.    
“Hey, you got three lives still, right?” Techno assured. “I’d say you got all the time in the world to figure it out.”   
“That’s what Niki said.” chuckled Fundy. Techno grimly smiled, a reminder of her Lifescarred wings flashing in his mind.   
“Niki  _ is  _ usually right.”   
  
Fundy left and Technoblade was left alone for the most part, barring visits from Phil and Ghostbur.    
“I got some news for you,” Phil greeted. “And I’m not sure you’ll enjoy either parts of it.”   
“Hm,” Techno hummed nonchalantly, pulling down the tea. He had managed to buy one or two boxes off the server. “Hit me.”    
“Alright,” Phil sighed, discarding his heavy winter coat as he sat down. “Fundy is getting adopted by Eret and Tommy may be getting exiled.”    
  


The kettle dropped to the floor with a clatter.   
  
Techno wheeled with a badly disguised concern towards his father figure.    
“What?!” Techno practically screamed, leaving the kitchen to sit across from Phil.    
“Which are you freaking out about?” Phil chuckled.    
“Uh, both?” Techno threw his hands up. “Eret is literally royalty and isn’t she the one who betrayed L’Manberg in the first place? How do we know he won’t hurt Fun- I mean, do it again?! And why are they exiling Tommy, of all people?”

  
(Theseus, the hero. Theseus, the betrayed. Theseus…. Theseus, the exiled. You already know this though, don’t you?)   
  
“Eret claims they’ve changed his ways and Fundy seems to believe in her,” Phil sighed, shaking his head. “As for Tommy….. He griefed George’s mushroom house. Dream’s building walls around the place as punishment. I barely got out in time. Probably won’t be able to go back, not while Dream is there.”   
  
Ah. So the Admin finally felt like laying down the law, huh? How……. convenient. Technoblade huffed, crossing his arms with a frown.    
“I’m sure Tubbo won’t allow it to happen, especially with how close the two are. Tubbo really wants this to be an era of true peace, however. I hope that doesn’t make the choice too hard for him,” Phil added, smiling softly. “Jordan would be proud of him.”   
  
There was an unspoken  _ So would Wilbur _ . Both men wished they could say it and be absolutely certain it was true.    
  
Despite the threat of Tommy’s exile over head and Phil’s inability to return to check on the situation, they managed to get a fair share of news due to the messages sent by Tommy, Tubbo, Fundy, and a new friend of theirs by the name of Ranboo.    
Tommy had remarked on how much like Techno the other was.    
Phil had laughed while Techno huffed at the comment.    
  
Then, of course, the day arrived. What day? Oh, only the day when Phil was supposed to be a witness for Fundy’s adoption.    
Technoblade did not approve of Eret taking care of Fundy, who had not become less sensitive around Ghostbur but more open around Techno himself.   
Eret was two things Techno had little to no tolerance for; a monarch and a traitor. 

And, no, it was not a coincidence that Techno had at one point been at the very least considered both.   
  
Phil snuck out at dawn, they were meeting in DSMP territory to make sure it all went well and Dream didn’t trap them all in New L’Manberg. After all the paperwork and what not, Fundy and Eret would join Phil and Technoblade for dinner.   
  
Techno angrily cooked all day, making sure to involve a fair amount of cake for that subtle insult. Fundy was less symbolically inclined as his father so it would stick out to Techno and Phil while going right over Fundy’s smart but dumb head. Techno was unsure if Eret would notice or not.    
  
Techno had just finished setting a delicious meal on the table (steak with a side of mashed potatoes, baked potatoes, and fried potatoes, with a dessert of Sweet Berry Cake, Fundy’s favorite, Plum Pudding Pie, an inside joke with Phil, Potato Cake, Techno’s personal favorite, and a red velvet cake draped in Eret blue and blood red) when he heard the door open and close.    
“Welcome to my humble abode,” Techno started his practiced greeting, adjusting his ascot. Tonight was especially not one for weakness. “I hope the journey was pleasant-?”   
  
He turned to find a teary-eyed Fundy and a hovering, angry Philza. Techno stopped, frowning as he looked from grandson to grandfather.   
“What happened?” Techno asked, though he already knew the answer.    
  
“......” Fundy was clearly trying to keep it together but he had the same fracture signs as Wilbur, Techno could read him like a book. “He didn’t show.”   
At the words, the voices rose from their slight grumbling to a full on blood driven scream, calling for blood for the fox hybrid they had quickly gotten attached to.    
Techno covered a wince at the sudden volume and guided Fundy to a chair at the table.    
“Well, hey, on the bright side, you’re not going to end up as a prince, eh?” Techno tried to joke, earning a surprised laugh from his nephew.    
“She doesn’t even have the crown right now, what are you talking about?” Fundy questioned. Techno shrugged, earning a sigh and a groan from the fox hybrid before all faded into pained silence.    
  
“I just,” Fundy’s voice was trembling again, earning Eret the voices ir. “I was riding….. a lot on this, you know? New L’Manberg is great but it’s, it’s not the same, it’s not home, I’m Tommy’s probation officer, so you know how that’s been going, Quackity’s been acting weird, Dream’s been weird and hovery over L’Manberg, I was….. This was the thing that was keeping me going. Having a family, having someone who chose me and wanted me.”    
  
(Orestes, a man responsible for a less vengeful system of judgement, a man who, according to some stories, had his mother try to kill him as a baby before she grew to lose her daughter, kill her husband, and get killed by him. Was life so different from legacy, when you can kill both?)   
  
Phil sharply inhaled at that. The voices cooed reassurances and pushed at Techno to comfort the younger.    
“I don’t even think I can go back to my house-” Fundy went on to say.    
“Then stay with me.” Techno’s mouth opened and those words came out, and the voices screeched in utter approval.    
Phil and Fundy both looked surprised. Techno’s pink face turned red.    
“Ya know, just for a bit, just for a bit! It’s, it’s not like I care about you!” Techno sputtered out, defending himself. The voices heckled with the name Techno-chan. “It’s not like I see you as family or something!”   
“Awwwww, you do care!” Fundy cheered, beaming. “I knew it!”   
“S-shut up! I just said it wasn’t like you’re the worst person and we already have an extra room.” Techno huffed, crossing his arms and staring out the window.    
Phil laughed and Fundy joined in. Techno couldn’t help but smile.    
  
“Phil, wait.” Techno called out, rushing out in his more casual build wear and holding a glowing compass.   
Phil stopped, turning to his eldest son.    
Techno stumbled up to the older and carefully handed a glowing compass in hand.    
“Just in case,” Techno said as Phil’s eyes immediately turned to the name written on it. “It’s important that he knows he’s…. He’s not alone. That we are here for him if he gets exiled.”   
Phil eyed it over, noting the details left on both compasses, Phil’s and Tommy’s.    
  
“I’m sure he won’t need it, Techno,” Phil said, putting the compass in the satchel around his hips. “Nothing bad will happen. I’ll help make sure of it. Make sure you and Fundy don’t overwork yourselves.”   
  
Techno smiled, tight and uncertain, and nodded, the smile fading as his father left.    
Techno took a deep breath, rubbing a hand where his neck Lifescar was.    
  
(Cassandra crying out for Troy’s end, the trojans dragging the wooden horse in with laughter and fun.)    
  
Techno turned and resumed his building of two new rooms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it is so late and i am watching a vod for Ranboo's undertale charity stream, i love him, i hope he is having a good morning??? night??? noon??? idk

**Author's Note:**

> I stayed up late looking for a myth that would capture Madame Niki Nihachu in all her glory.


End file.
